Are You Jealous of Me?
by shin sung ah
Summary: "Lihat itu,Cho Kyuhyun. Biasa sekali mukanya. Mukanya,cuma ada pipi semua. Ih,dia itu di bawah standar sebagai seorang yeoja. Yah,agak naik satu tingkat karna kekayaan keluarganya". Warning: GS.


**Shin Sung Ah present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

"Lihat itu,Cho Kyuhyun. Biasa sekali mukanya. Mukanya,cuma ada pipi semua. Ih,dia itu di bawah standar sebagai seorang yeoja. Yah,agak naik satu tingkat karna kekayaan keluarganya"

.

.

"Ow,ponsel merk terbaru tuh. Belum bisa terbeli di korea"

.

.

"Kau sudah lihat mobil yang di kendarai nya tadi?"

"Tentu saja lihat. Saat dia masuk mengendarai audy a6 nya yang begitu wow harganya. Yang tidak mungkin orang yang seperti kita-kita ini bisa membelinya"

"Yeah,menjadi trending topic untuk hari ini dan beberapa hari kedepan"

"Hahaha,dan yang akan menjadi trending topic yang lebih panas adalah kemampuan seorang CHO KYUHYUN mengendarai mobil nan mewahnya itu. 20 km/jam. Halmeoniku saja bisa lebih cepat dari pada itu"

"Oh,benarkah? Hahaha,parah sekali dia. Lagaknya sok sekali. Tak biasa mengendarai mobil,malah membawa mobil mahal"

.

.

"Kau tahu tidak,minggu kemarin dia baru dari roma lho"

"Woah,roma. Eropa. Daebak!"

"Daebak? Apanya. Kau tak tahu? CHO KYUHYUN itu sangat sangat pabo dalam bahasa inggris. dia hanya bisa mengucapkan 'thanks' 'yes' 'no'. Sangat kuyakin sekali dia,selama di roma hanya berada di dalam kamar hotel. Dan malu untuk keluar kalau ada yang bertanya padanya dengan bahasa inggris yang hanya bisa di jawab dengan wajah pabonya. Hahaha"

.

.

.

Sekelompok yeoja yang dengan asyiknya menertawakan dan menghina satu nama dari awal perbincangan mereka -cho kyuhyun-. Mereka tak tahu malu dan tak merasa bersalah sama sekali meski tahu orang yang mereka bicarakan ada di dalam ruangan itu juga. bahkan mereka dengan sengaja untuk bersuara keras agar kyuhyun mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya diam. Yeoja itu mendengar semua hinaan yang di lontarkan untuknya. Tapi,dia tak peduli.

.

.

.

"Lihat,lihat lihat. Aigo~ lihat kulitnya itu. Ieuh sekali. Putih pucat seperti vampire. Dia yeoja atau bukan sih? Merawat kulit saja tak bisa. Buat apa punya orang tua kaya,tapi tak bisa memanfaatkan"

Sekolompok yeoja itu mengangguk setuju.

.

.

"Kau lihat berita kemarin di TV? Rumah mewah bagai istana untuknya sudah selesai di bangun. Istana yang di bangun di pinggir pantai. Siap di tempati"

"Yak,kau iri padanya? Aku sih tidak. Namja mana yang mau kalau yeoja yang akan dinikahinya sudah memiliki segalanya. Iya kan? Pasti namja itu akan merasa rendah sekali. Dia,CHO KYUHYUN itu tak akan pernah menikah. Tak akan ada namja yang mampu mengimbanginya"

"Kau benar! Kemarin itu dia pernah di tolak oleh Choi SIwon kan? Hahaha,lucu sekali. Mukanya memerah menahan malu. Dan menurutku ini ya,dia akan menikah. Tapi,dia akan menikahi namja pecundang yang sangat miskin"

"Oh,benar itu! Namja miskin yang akan menghisap habis kekayaan keluarnya. Dan membuatnya hidup melarat. Hahaha"

"Hahaha,aku tak bisa membayangi seorang CHO KYUHYUN hidup melarat. Pasti sangat lucu"

.

.

.

Masih banyak yang di bahas sekelompok yeoja itu. Tetap dengan topik yang sama. CHO KYUHYUN

.

.

Tap Tap Tap

Seorang namja dengan tinggi hampir mencapai dua meter,melangkah anggun memasuki kantin universitas kyunghee. Melangkah perlahan bagaikan berada di atas catwalk. Setiap langkah yang diambil oleh namja ini menjadi sorotan mahasiswa-mahasiswa di sana. Serentak mereka memberhentikan aktifitas,hanya untuk memandangi namja sempurna ini. Bahkan yeoja-yeoja yang berada disana lupa akan bagaimana caranya bernafas dengan benar.

Kaki jenjangnya yang di balut celana jins ketat,kaos putih dengan kerah rendah yang tak bisa menutupi tubuh kekar sang namja. kacamata hitam yang menempel di hidung mancungnya menambah ketampanan namja jangkung ini.

Yap,Shim Changmin. Magnae dari boyband yang sangat terkenal dan fenomenal. Penyanyi dan aktor terkaya ke dua di korea selatan.

Namja jangkung ini berhenti. Membungkuk. Dan mengecup lembut bibir seorang yeoja. Bibir CHO KYUHYUN.

.

.

Kelompok yeoja yang tadi menghina dan menjelek-jelekkan kyuhyun,harus tersentak tak percaya akan apa yang di lihat beberapa detik yang lalu. Yeoja yang mereka hinakan itu,dicium oleh seorang superstar dan harus mereka saksikan secara live dengan mata kepala mereka.

.

.

"Babykyu,kajja! Kita harus mengukur pakaian untuk pernikahan kita bulan depan"

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
